


Everything Changes With a Bang

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anonymous: sara thinks leonard is dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Not sure if this exactly fills the prompt, but it's what my muse ran with when I sat down to write, so I hope you still like it.

The group got split up during the fight. Sara, Rip, and Ray were outside the warehouse fighting off the second wave of mercenaries, while the others were trapped inside with the original batch. 

Savage had slipped away; again.

There was a loud boom and the warehouse exploded, fire rising from the roof and out the windows. 

"No," Sara gasped, spinning to look at the warehouse behind them as there was another explosion.

"Leonard," she called out in anguish. 

She stood there, numbly looking at the building as silence answered her. 

She was vaguely aware of the fight continuing behind her, of Ray calling out to her, but it wasn't the voice she needed to hear, so she ignored it.

"Dammit, Leonard, where are you?" she demanded, tapping the comm in her ear to make sure it was working. 

There was still no response.

She threw down her bo-staff and was about to rush into the building when Rip's arms wrapped around her, preventing her from moving.

"Stop, let me go," Sara cried out, trying to break his hold on her. It was surprisingly tight.

"They're gone, Sara," Rip said. "There's no way they could have escaped that second explosion."

"No," she objected. "He can't be dead."

"They would have responded by now if they were alive," Rip insisted.

"No!" Sara finally shoved Rip off of her. "I refuse to believe that he's gone until I've seen it with my own eyes."

"You can't go in there, Sara," Rip said. "The building isn't stable."

"You don't have to come, but I'm going to find him," Sara said, rushing for the door before Rip could stop her again. She vaguely heard Ray following her.

Sara coughed as she made her way into the burning building. The smoke was heavy, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"Leonard?" she called out.

She carefully picked her way through the debris, staying low to avoid the worst of the smoke, and working her way towards Leonard's last known location. Ray was flying around the warehouse, looking for signs of life. Or familiar bodies.

She continued to call out to Leonard every few feet, ignoring how the smoke was burning her eyes and lungs.

"Sara," Ray's voice called out, "I found them." He zoomed over to where she was working her way through the debris and carried her to their fallen team members.

Leonard, Kendra, and Firestorm were lying, unconscious, under a heap of concrete and wood beams. 

"Help me," Sara demanded as she began to clear the rubble off of their bodies.

Ray blasted through some of the larger pieces and together they were able to get their teammates free. Sara moved straight to Leonard's side the moment that she could. She put her fingers to his neck and cried with relief.

"He has a pulse," she said.

"So do they," Ray informed her. "I'm going to get Kendra clear first, then I'll be back for the others," Ray said, tenderly lifting Kendra into his arms. Sara nodded her acknowledgement, her eyes never leaving Leonard's face.

Sara had nearly forgotten in her terror that Ray's girlfriend was in here, along with her boyfriend.

She leaned over to kiss him, careful not to put pressure on any part of his body, as she allowed herself to cry. Wet tracks made their way through the soot on her face.

"Sara?" Leonard croaked, coughing and groaning as he came awake.

"I'm right here," Sara said, moving closer to him and taking one of his hands in hers. "Shh, I'm right here."

"What happened?" Leonard asked, his voice rough, as he raised his free hand to the back of his head.

"There was an explosion," Sara said. 

"That's about what it feels like," Leonard agreed. 

Sara leaned down and kissed him softly. "God, Leonard, I was so scared," Sara admitted. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm fine," he said, coughing.

Ray landed beside them, apparently having gotten Firestorm back to the ship without them noticing. 

"Oh, good, you're awake," he said. "Didn't think you'd want me carrying you out of here, but I would have. Still can if you need me to."

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Leonard said. "Help me up," he asked Sara.

Sara and Ray both helped Leonard to stand. He was weak, but able to move on his own. He wrapped an arm around Sara for good measure though.

Ray guided them out of the still-burning warehouse.

Once they'd reached the open air, Sara and Leonard collapsed on the ground, breathing deeply.

Rip came over and said, "We mustn't tarry here much longer."

Sara glared up at him. "No apologies for almost leaving half of our - alive - team to suffocate in a burning building?"

Rip looked contrite. "I apologize, but we must be going."

"Thanks for the concern," Leonard drawled. "We'll be along in a minute."

Rip and Ray headed towards the Waverider on the far side of the parking lot.

"We are never splitting up like that again," Sara insisted. "From now, we fight on the same team, no matter what."

"So we can both be knocked out?" Leonard asked.

"Better to be knocked out with you than wondering if you're alive or dead," Sara insisted. "I've never been so scared before."

"Marry me," Leonard said, looking into Sara's eyes.

"W-what?" 

Leonard got to his knees and dug around in his pockets until he produced a ring box, causing Sara to gasp.

"I was going to wait until after this mission, but now seems like a good time to ask," he said, opening the box to reveal a white gold band with a wave of small diamonds embedded the width of the ring in it so they wouldn't get in the way while Sara was fighting. "We get into situations like this more often than not," Leonard continued, "and if something were to happen to one of us, I want it to be as your husband."

"Yes," Sara said, brushing tears from her cheeks, when she could speak again. She held out her left hand so he could slip the ring onto it. "It's perfect."

Sara kissed him, long and hard. 

They didn't break apart until Rip called from the ship, "Come along you two."

"I suppose we should go get checked out and cleaned up," Sara said, reluctantly, as they got to their feet. She retrieved her bo-staff and then slipped her right hand into his left so she could look at the ring as they walked to the ship.

"Was Rip really going to just leave us in there?" Leonard asked.

"Yes," Sara snarled.

"Then I say we tell him first," Leonard said, smirking.

"Have I mentioned lately that I love how your mind works?" Sara teased.

"How about the rest of me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I love the rest of you, too," she said, grinning.

"Good, because I love you," Leonard said, "my soon-to-be-wife."

The smile Sara wore outshone the sun.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is [the ring](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v424/dragonydreams/Miadora-10k-White-Gold-1-10ct-TDW-Mens-or-Womens-Diamond-Band_zpswocjlg87.jpg).


End file.
